goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Minami Luna
Minami Luna (実波ルナ, Luna Minami) (born August 27, 2004), better known as "the Save-Ums girl" or LunatheAnimeGirl, is a magical girl and an upcoming utaite with a beautiful voice. She is a good user (formerly a troublemaker for vandalism) and has the ability to transform into a mermaid if necessary. She also has Pokémon as pets and her own UTAUloid, which shares her name. Her favorite sixteen characters are Jazzi, Foo, Custard, Noodle, Ka-Chung, B.B. Jammies, Cloe, Shimajirō Shimano, Mimirin Midorihara, Azura, Female Kana, Axel Manning, Molly Wei, Ed the Protector, Chiro and Will Vandom. She will start making her own covers (just like the other utaites) after she will graduate the school in 2019. She beats troublemakers up with Princess Zelda's sword (or Great Fairy's sword). In general, she has Elise's no voice from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006). Later, she gets her new form where she can turn into a dragon other than her mermaid form (see here). Info *Voice: Kimberly *Angry voice: Princess *Sad voice: Salli *Singing voice: Pururu *Birthday: August 27, 2004 *Age: 14 *Likes: Shimajirō, Fire Emblem, The Save-Ums, Hi-5 (Australia, USA, UK, Latin America, Philippines and Indonesia versions), LazyTown (especially Cooking by the Book, The Mine Song, You are a Pirate and We Are Number One), Pokémon, Naruto, Dragon Ball Z, Inuyasha, Bleach, Sailor Moon, Sakura Card Captors, Powerpuff Girls Z, making grounded and dead meat videos out of villains and troublemakers, Sophie the Otter, Sarah West, Azura painting her fingernails and toenails pink, Disney, Fox Kids, Jetix, Marvel (except for Deadpool cause his films are inappropriate and not suitable for kids), Super Smash Bros., Sega Superstars, Unikitty!, Hello Kitty, Winx Club, fruits and vegetables (because they will make her grow bigger and stronger like Dragon Corrin from Fire Emblem Fates) *Dislikes: Things that her mom dislikes, Hector Heathcote, Cool McCool, Rockin' Ralph, The Nutzis, COC* A EGG U R, PornStar505, Moe and Joe, Pedro and Edro, Rowdyruff Boys, Mojo Jojo, Princess Morbucks, SallyJones1998, Davidddizor, Princess Davidddizor, BlueKraid, Cochrane-A, ShimmeringNight (because she made grounded videos out of Darby from My Friends Tigger and Pooh), Tadfazwa Zenegeya (because she made a lot of grounded videos out of good users), Nazis, making grounded and dead meat videos out of good users including the Save-Ums, when Custard's voice sounds bad ([http://goanimate-v3.wikia.com/wiki/File:What_ever_happened_to_Custard%27s_voice.ogg click here what happened to Custard's voice in the second season of the children's show The Save-Ums]), The Secret Show, porn movies and shows, Playboy magazines, M-rated games, AO-rated games, NC-17 movies, R-rated movies, TV-MA TV shows, stuff for adults including Happy Tree Friends and Final Destination *Ticklish spot: Her feet and toes *Neutral ticklish spot: Her belly, navel and armpits *Less ticklish spot: Her neck *Favorite toenail color: Pink Appearance Luna is a young, ivory-skinned, 14-year-old girl. Her long hair has pigtails on both sides, and is colored chocolate brown with strawberry pink wicks. Her eyes are pink. She has a deep and innie navel on her belly. Luna has her own designs, including the Japanese school uniform, the princess costume, the ballerina costume, the Kitty'er costume and the superheroine costume resembling Jazzi, Foo, Custard, Noodle and Ka-Chung's. She also has Hello Kitty-themed accessories, consisting of a necklace, 2 bracelets, earrings and a ring. Personality Luna is highly intelligent and not afraid to show it. Knowledgeable about a wide range of subjects, and confident answering almost any question. Pokémon she has *Pikachu (Female) - Nickname: Pika *Jigglypuff (Female) - Nickname: Jiggly *Blaziken - Nickname: Chic *Linoone (Female) - Nickname: Lu *Milotic (Female) - Nickname: Mermaid *Gardevoir (Female) - Nickname: Rara *Togekiss (Female) - Nickname: Fly Fairy *Roserade (Female) - Nickname: Rose *Lucario (Male) - Nickname: Aura *Froslass - Nickname: Aurora *Lilligant - Nickname: Lillil Trivia *The close-up shot of her eyes are shown when she sees or uses pink eyeshadow. The close-up shot of her ears are shown when she hears or shows her earrings. The close-up shot of her nose is shown when she smells. The close-up shot of her lips are shown when she uses pink lipstick. The close-up shot of her deep navel is shown when a good user massages her belly. *She is looking like MiKA, from the band Daisy x Daisy. *Luna is similar to Kizuna Ai and Athena Asamiya. *Her first name, "Luna", means "moon". The characters of her surname, "実波", mean "real" and "wave" respectively. *While the Lion Guard are Azura's friends, the Save-Ums are her friends. However, when the Save-Ums, Behania and Coffee moved to her house, they became her new children along with Nekomura Iroha. *If Luna is based off of a Japanese Vocaloid, it's best to have a Japanese name in correct order: Minami, Luna. *Her current children are Jazzi, Foo, Custard, Noodle, Ka-Chung, Summer, B.B. Jammies, Nekomura Iroha, Behania and Coffee. *Despite Luna reconciling with Azura after all grounded videos get removed, Azura is currently The Save-Ums and the Flowerpuffs' aunt, Ike is currently The Save-Ums and the Flowerpuffs' uncle and Female Kana and Shigure are currently The Save-Ums and the Flowerpuffs' cousins. *Her number 1 favorite TV show is the Emmy Award winning preschool adventure show The Save-Ums. *She Shared her Surname with The Minami Siblings, Yuna (OC) and Kohtaro (Kamen Rider Black RX). Removal of Grounded Videos *On 31st December 2019, due to Luna deciding that grounded videos were stupid and unnecessary, grounded videos will be removed from the internet. Gallery File:Fire Emblem IF Luna.jpg|Luna in her Fire Emblem Fates look File:Dragon Luna.png|Luna in her dragon form File:Luna's eyes.jpg|Luna's close-up shot of her eyes are shown File:Luna's ear.jpg|Luna's close-up shot of her ear is shown File:Luna's nose.jpg|Luna's close-up shot of her nose is shown File:Luna's lips.jpg|Luna's close-up shot of her mouth is shown Category:Female Characters Category:COC* A EGG U R'S enemies Category:Andy Panda's enemies Category:Angelica Pickles' enemies Category:Moe and Joe's enemies Category:Pedro and Edro's enemies Category:SallyJones1998's allies Category:Davidddizor's enemies Category:Princess Davidddizor's enemies Category:BlueKraid's enemies Category:Cochrane-A's enemies Category:Nick and Perry's allies Category:The Save-Ums' allies Category:Disney fans Category:Marvel Fans Category:Good Characters Category:Good Users Category:Heroes Category:SallyJones1998's enemies Category:Nick and Perry's enemies Category:Friends of Sophie the Otter Category:Former troublemakers and now good Category:Jetix fans Category:Nazi haters